In recent years, furniture with a more modern appearance has been developed which is a combination of finished metal and glass. In such type of furniture, tables, such as dining room tables, are formed with a finished metal frame and glass top. Problems have arisen in the design of such types of tables because of the transparency of the glass. In wooden type furniture the wooden upper surfaces could be separated with telescoping supporting rails therebeneath, and extra leaves inserted. When the table was then ready for use the opaque wooden leaves would cover up the telescoping rails.
Due to the nature of the transparency of glass, other arrangements must be made in order to expand a glass top table. One example of an expandable, chrome and glass table is illustrated and described in the U.S. patent to Thomas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,919. In the Thomas patent the table frame includes side rails which telescope and a rail cover member is positioned over the expanded portion of the side rails to make the appearance uniform throughout the length thereof.